The chemical mechanical polishing process used in the manufacture of damascene wires in order requires uniform pattern density to avoid degradation in damascene wire performance due to wire non-uniformity. However, the very techniques such as adding fill shapes to wiring layers, while improving pattern density can themselves adversely affect the damascene wire performance. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate or mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.